


Misunderstanding

by Mikii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Fairy Tail members get the wrong idea, Lisanna becomes mortified, Bixlow defends his sexiness, and Natsu is confused. </p><p>"We're not dating!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I love this crack ship.
> 
> This is an old as balls oneshot originally posted on ff.net. It doesn't reflect my current writing abilities.

It first began with the occasional snide glance when Elfman and Evergreen began dating.

Months later, when Mirajane and Freed became "official" to the guild, the whispering began.

Both of them remained happily oblivious to the various rumours that began floating throughout the Guild, as well as the bets placed on when they would become an item. With recent events placing their fellow team mates as two couples, it was normal for the pair to see more of one another and as such, converse more than they did before.

It was only one day when both of them ended up coincidentally sitting next to one another at the bar, that somebody finally decided to say something.

"Oi, Lisanna! Bixlow!"

The two in question turned around at the voice, their eyes travelling towards a male member of the Guild who was currently sporting a rather mischievous grin on his face.

"So, when you two gonna get together?"

_" **What!?"**_

Both of their mouths fell open at the statement, Lisanna’s blue eyes widening and Bixlow’s tiki dolls momentarily freezing. A glass shattered against the wooden flooring behind the bar where Mirajane stood, the young woman staring at her sister in shock.

"G-Get together?" Lisanna repeated, flabbergasted.

"It's expected," Cana quipped in with a smirk from a table, earning the attention of the pair who turned their gazes upon her. "After all, Mirajane and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen… All we need now is you two together and the Take Over Siblings and Raijinshuu will be a complete match."

Lucy stared in horror at Lisanna from her place further down the bar. "You want to date _that_?"

Bixlow snapped out of his stupor to glare – not that anybody could see behind that visor –at the blonde. "Oi, what the hell do you mean by that, Cosplay Girl? I'll have you know I'm incredibly sexy!"

"Y-Y-You two… together?" Mirajane stammered, her hands grasping at thin air as she tried to find something to hold onto and steady herself.

Bixlow ignored the barmaid, instead now arguing with Lucy over his 'sexiness'.

"No, that's not it!" Lisanna cried, mortification spread across her face as the situation seemed to be snowballing out of control. "We're not dating!"

Mirajane ignored the statement in favour of imagining what their child would look like. As a baby with fair white hair, a long wagging tongue and crazy eyes jumped into her mind, her face drained of colour. Eyes rolling into the back of her head she fainted, only to be caught at the last second by Freed who jumped over the bar to catch her.

"You're dating my sister!?" Elfman roared, standing up from where he sat with Evergreen. She rolled her eyes at his actions, but made no move to stop them.

"What?" Bixlow grimaced, cutting off his argument to glance from Elfman and then to Lisanna. "Nah.  Although…" He grinned, wagging his tongue in what Lisanna assumed was supposed to be seductive way. However, it only served to make her lose her appetite. "If you ever want to know what a real man feels like, the offers there babe."

Lisanna backed away from the Raijinshuu member, her eyes filled with fear.

"Lisanna's dating that weirdo?" Natsu asked, appearing nearby as he cocked his head to the side to stare curiously at the 'couple'.

At the appearance of the dragon slayer, Lisanna spluttered incoherent retorts. Her eyes shifted from a thoughtful Natsu, to a yelling Elfman, to a laughing Cana, to an unconscious Mirajane… and finally to Bixlow who was grinning manically at her.

It was too much for her to bear.

She snapped.

Screaming that they were all wrong and it was a misunderstanding Lisanna ran out of the Guild in a frazzled state, leaving everybody in her wake silent.

A few awkward seconds passed, before Elfman spoke up.

"If you're dating Lisanna, you better treat her manly."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Elfman." Evergreen snapped.

"Ow, don't hit me Ever!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

As noise descended throughout the Guild once more, everybody burst into frantic discussion over what had just transpired.

"I _am_ sexy!" Bixlow insisted.

"Mira? Mira, wake up!" Freed cried, shaking the barmaid in hopes of rousing her.

"Shut the hell up you ignorant pig!" Evergreen yelled, kicking Elfman in the shins as he howled about manliness.

Natsu observed the Raijinshuu members for a few silent seconds before he turned towards Lucy with a questioning look. "So… Lisanna and Bixlow are dating?"

"I... guess?"

A distant _'nooooo!'_ echoed throughout the streets of Magnolia as a distressed and humiliated Lisanna ran wildly back home. Town folk watched the spectacle with confusion before dismissing it as typical Fairy Tail behaviour.

_"It's a misunderstanding!"_


End file.
